pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Chickaletta/Trivia
*Chickaletta is Mayor Goodway's pet chicken. The mayor typically gets frantic when Chickaletta is either lost or appears to be in danger. **Chickaletta herself does not seem to be afraid when in danger, which is in sharp contrast to her owner's panicking, (ironically behaving like the preverbial "chicken with its head cut off"). *In "Pup Pup and Away," it is implied that she first met Mayor Goodway when she hopped into Goodway's runaway hot air balloon after it narrowly avoids crashing into Farmer Yumi's silo (where Chickaletta was perched). Mayor Goodway immediately takes a liking to her and puts the chicken into her purse. She is later seen eating corn at Mayor Goodway's victory celebration. *She is a skilled dancer and is really good at playing Pup Pup Boogie. Befitting her status as a country fowl, she is also a skilled square dancer. *Like most birds, she is quite fond of Marshall and enjoys playing with him, despite his clumsiness. *According to Mayor Goodway, Chickaletta can't swim, but in "Pup-Tacular," she is shown to be able to swim, albeit poorly. *Her rubber ducky is her favorite toy, which is ironic considering her inability to swim. *She is shown to require certain stimuli to wake up sometimes (according to Mayor Goodway only the ringing of City Hall's bell can wake her from her nap). For this reason, Mayor Goodway has a bell-ringing app on her phone which can ring city hall's bell remotely. *In "Pups Save Alex," Chickaletta is shown to have a playful rivalry with Cali, for example when she takes Cali's favorite toy mouse. At this time she was just playing and meant no harm towards Cali, and when she sees Cali is in danger of falling off Yumi's silo, she quickly goes to inform Farmer Yumi of Cali's plight. **Interestingly, both she and Cali are pampered pets who get rescued frequently by the PAW Patrol. *She occasionally hangs out at Yumi's Farm and is friends with Bettina, Garbie, and Yumi's chickens. *She usually eats corn, however, her diet also may include pizza, chips, popcorn, jelly beans, and even the occasional worm. She will eat corn regardless of whether it is uncooked, grilled, or popped. **Though Chickaletta likes popcorn, eating too much of it makes her gassy: causing her to burp (stated by Mayor Goodway in "Pups Save the Corn Roast.") **She has difficulty eating jelly beans due to her habit of pecking at her food (As seen in Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt, but despite this she still enjoys them. **Chickaletta has been known to enjoy the occasional worm such as in Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt and has even been shown hunting them (as chickens are omnivores) such as in Pups Save a Surprise. *Along with her anklet, Chickaletta has other accessories including a cowgirl hat and a hood with bunny ears; all tailored to her. She wears them for special occasions and events, such as hoedowns/Corn Mazes or Easter/Halloween. Others are worn when taking part in specific activities such as boating, cheerleading, Camping or ''Hen-kido''. **She wears a Cowgirl hat in Pups Save a Hoedown and Pups Save the Corn Roast. **She wears a pirate costume (complete with eyepatch) for Halloween in Pups and the Ghost Pirate. **She wears an Easter bunny hood for Easter in Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt. **She wears a rain hat (along with her life vest) in Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie. **She wears a life vest in Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie and Pups Save the Mayor's Race. **She wears a shower cap in Pups Save the Parade. **She wears a Cheerleading Uniform (complete with pompoms) in Pups Save a Basketball Game and Pups Save the Mayor's Race. **She wears her Pup Scout Uniform in Pups Save the Camping Trip. **She wears a Knight costume in Pups Save a Show. **She wears a Luke Stars T-Shirt in Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show. **She wears her Hen-kido dōgi (martial arts uniform) in Pup-Fu!. *Chickaletta's wearing a lifevest when going out on a boat in Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie and Pups Save the Mayor's Race may be a result of the events of Pup-Tacular when she fell off the Mayor's rowboat and into the water. Though Chickaletta was able to swim, albeit poorly, the incident seem to have an impact on Mayor Goodway (who was wearing a lifevest at the time) as she apparently had a lifevest made for Chickaletta following the events and, since Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie, Chickaletta has worn her lifevest whenever she goes boating with the Mayor. *There is a large gold chicken statue in City Hall's plaza, which is a statue of Chickaletta. In "Pups' Adventures in Babysitting," also seen are a bench with a placard of Chickaletta's face and a smaller golden statue of Chickaletta. *Chickaletta has twice been referred to as the Deputy Mayor of Adventure Bay - first mentioned in "Pups and the Beanstalk" (though this occurs in Rubble's dream), and secondly in "Pups' Adventures in Babysitting." *It is unconfirmed as to what breed of chicken Chickaletta actually is, though her appearance seems to be based on the stereotypical white chicken, commonly seen in cartoons. Based on her appearance, Chickaletta is likely either a Rhode Island White or a white Leghorn. *In "Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot," it is revealed that Chickaletta dislikes bugs (or, at the very least, cabin beetles) as she freaks out when she accidentally pecks a cabin beetle in Wild Wilbur's dimly lit cabin. *In "Pups and the Ghost Pirate," Mayor Goodway claims that Chickaletta doesn't believe in ghosts, though it is unknown if it is actually true or just Mayor Goodway boasting. Though given the fact Chickaletta does not show any fear of such during the episode and follows her general lack of fear (save for her confirmed fear/dislike of cabin beetles). Ironically, her owner does actually appear to believe in ghosts, even though Mayor Goodway denies she believes in ghosts at various points throughout the episode. *As her purse chicken, Mayor Goodway has gotten used to Chickaletta living in her purse to the point she initially assumed it was Chickaletta moving around in her purse in "Pups Save the Fireworks," only to find it was actually one of the piglets. It is also revealed that Mayor Goodway carries a lot of corn in her purse for Chickaletta (the so called purse piglet was presumably after the corn in her purse). Chickaletta ended up getting a piggyback ride from one of the piglets and Mayor Goodway implies that Chickaletta would be jealous of her giving the Piglets some of the corn in her purse, though Chickaletta herself doesn't really seem to mind and seemed to enjoy her piggyback ride. *In "Pups Bark with Dinosaurs," Chickaletta is shown to be quite fearless, as she pecks the Utahraptor on the nose when it bothers her while she was busy eating a fallen hamburger. However it should be noted that it occurred in Rubble's dream. However this indicates that Rubble may see Chickaletta as fearless, possibly due to her ability to remain calm, even oblivious during a crisis or dangerous situation. *In "Pup-Fu!," Chickaletta is shown to be capable of breaking a wooden board with her beak with a single peck. This is due to her mastery of the (fictional) martial art of Hen-Kido. *In "Pups Save the Soccer Game," Chickaletta is a member of the Adventure Bay soccer team along with Alex Porter and a Bunny, despite the fact that she is an inexperienced soccer player. At the end of the episode, she prevents Mayor Humdinger from leaving after his team loses the soccer game, as he also lost the bet between himself and Mayor Goodway, in which the losing Mayor would wear the other town's t-shirt. *Chickaletta is the mascot of the Adventure Bay All-Stars. **It's unknown if she is still the mascot as Danny took her place in "Pups Save a Mascot". Category:Secondary Character Trivia Category:Chicken Trivia